You Got What!
by Potsie18
Summary: "I do have a say in this if your behavior is worrying our son. I don't have any idea on how you got the curse because you were perfectly normal when the actual curse hit" Regina sighed, "You and your carelessness is going to get you killed someday". Post 4a, in which Emma caught the Shattered Sight curse after the Snow Queen died.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this will be my first story in this fandom, though I've been lurking for almost a year now, and I wanted my first story to be about these two. I ship them both ways, friends or more, because I have the inclination of shipping non canon romantic ships. I don't know why but it's more fun (and painful).

English is not my native language so mistakes are present and they are all mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, you know the drill…

* * *

"The curse..." two words were never spoken with such remorse. She thought that the curse that the Snow Queen casted was already broken and Emma's one of the immuned. A week after the curse and when everything is going fine, except for the three bitches, plus Gold, that happened to crash into town and is starting another arc in the history of Storybrooke, Emma stared acting weird. They didn't think much about it at first thinking that it was just a bad day for the blonde sheriff.

But it continued for days and Emma started openly insulting people instead of her soft approach, which includes subtle jabs here and there. Regina didn't know about it until Henry, one morning, rushed into the mansion telling her to come with him because something happened to Emma. Of course she went with him, worried that the woman caught herself in another magical mishap caused be her own magic. Then maybe she can gloat for a few minutes after.

What she didn't expect was seeing the blonde behind the bars, her arms dangling on the bars like she always do when she was thrown in during her early days in town. Snow, with her baby, Charming, and Leroy, with a ripe black eye on the left side of his face, were in the station. Regina looked at Henry, the latter shrugging before looking at his other mother.

"The curse got her. She's been attacking everyone who stops her, literally and figuratively" he lowered his head and Regina could sense that Henry also got his share of 'hate' from his other mother. She knew that everything a person does while under the curse in not controlled by the person, she knew that Emma didn't mean whatever she said.

But that didn't stop her from going all defensive for Henry.

She raised her chin and slowly made herself known, even though she suspected they already know she's there. All four looked at her but her gaze is locked on the blonde behind the bars. A smirk appearing on Emma's face, which gave her the feeling of fear and... hurt? She shook her head.

"Miss Swan, what in the hell did you do now?" she raised a perfect eyebrow while putting a hand on her hips. Her usual power stance.

"I did nothing, Madame Mayor" she replied before she gasped mockingly, "Oh, that's right, you're not the mayor anymore. People got tired of you, huh?"

It wasn't as bad as she thought. That insult just went in the book of 'Lamest Insult the Sheriff Came Up With'.

"Even being under the curse did not improve your crudeness." Regina retorted and looked at Snow.

"She's been like that yesterday, though it was just mild like 'your dress makes you look like a sixty year old' and 'Granny's diner is so old that it needs to close down'. Granny didn't like that one and kicked Emma out, she's banned until she's back to normal" Snow rocked baby Neal in her arms while Emma continued to talk in the background before huffing and retreating to the small bed inside the cell.

"How is that even possible? The Snow Queen is dead, it's supposed to go away after that. How are we going to end this?" Charming said as he gripped the table he's sitting on, he looked at Emma and the blonde stared at him with cold eyes.

He's right and Regina acknowledges it. They need to know how to remove the curse before Emma finds out how addicting it is to use your power to terrorize. That leads to the thought why Emma haven't used her powers to escape her small prison. She shrugged the question for the moment and looked at the dwarf tending his eye with an ice bag.

"Got in a fight with her inside Granny's, got kicked out with her" Leroy answered the unspoken question and Regina raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

She looked at the distressed parents before looking back at the blonde glaring at them inside the cell. Aside from insulting people, which Regina does almost every day, and hitting Leroy, which happens to the dwarf often, Regina doesn't see Emma as a threat, actually. Maybe she hurt Henry's feelings and she can give the woman a punishment befitting her actions, under a curse or not.

"What else did she do exactly, that you have to lock her up. Excluding beating up Leroy here" she motioned her hand towards Leroy who shouted a 'Hey!' and was ignored.

"Nothing yet, but we locked her up just in case" Snow hugged her baby tighter and Regina knew what she wanted to say.

"Mom, you need to help her. You're the only one who can help her now" Henry and the others now know what happened between Gold and Belle. His deeds exposed by the pirate, who used the reason that Gold had his heart and was using it to control him, and apologized to Belle non-stop. The sucking of the fairies was also revealed and they don't have the slightest idea on how to get the fairies out of the hat. So it is a fact that Regina is the only person who can help her now.

She looked at Henry and smiled, she cupped his cheek fondly and nodded.

"I will help her, Henry. I will find a way to undo the curse" and that simple statement calmed not only Henry but Snow and Charming also.

"You do that, Sister, or we'll be locking our sheriff forever"

"Shut up, dwarf" Emma snapped.

"Whatever, you don't even know what you're doing" he stood up, carrying his ice pack with him, "I'll leave now before I say something rude"

"Like your normal is not rude enough"

"Miss Swan!" Regina scolded her and the woman turned to her. Leroy rolling his eyes before walking out.

"What? It's between me and Leroy, you don't have a say in this"

"I do have a say in this if your behavior is worrying our son. I don't have any idea on how you got the curse because you were perfectly normal when the actual curse hit" Regina sighed, "You and your carelessness is going to get you killed someday"

"Why wait when you can do it right now, I won't fight. It's what you do anyway" the blonde stood up from her cot and stood directly in front of her behind the bars. She extended her arms beside her, encouraging her to rip her heart out. Regina's eyes darkened and Snow seemed to notice it.

"David, why don't you take Henry back to the apartment" Charming was about to protest but stopped when Mary Margaret gave him 'the look'. He shut his mouth and led Henry out of the station.

"I'm past that, Swan" Regina reminded herself that it's the curse talking and not Emma. The woman promised her a happy ending, protected her from wraith and people, defended her and believed in her when no one else did. She knew that the woman didn't mean it.

"Really? Then why do I see the Evil Queen lurking underneath, waiting to come out?" Emma continued, she rested her arm on the bars, leaning forward.

Regina tried to calm herself. She knew it was true, the darker side of her just waiting to come out but she's doing her best to fight against it. Rumple tempted her when Robin was going with his wife past the town line, she felt the Evil Queen coming out, trying to control her. But she didn't let it. Regina is who she is now and she's determined to keep it that way. She shook the idea of grabbing Robin and Roland and just letting Marian walk past the town line alone.

Because it's not who she is anymore.

"Emma!" Snow's voice broke Regina's thoughts and reminded her that Emma's still under the curse and she's starting to be affected by the words of the blonde.

"What? It's true isn't it? I know it is" she continued baiting Regina and the latter just kept on telling herself not to bite back.

Snow looked at Regina and walked closer to her. She was sure the pixie haired woman could feel her trembling even if she's not touching her.

"She doesn't mean that, Regina. Like I don't mean what I said about you when were under the curse. You know Emma, she won't do or say anything like that"

Regina wanted to remind her that Emma once called her a monster but a loud laugh echoed around the room, the two woman turned their attention to Emma.

"You know, I also hate it when you guys always see the savior in me. I should be good because I'm the savior, I should be good because I'm the product of true love and the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming, like, really?" her eyes now turned a darker shade and cold.

"You don't know who I am, you don't even know what I want. You always push what I should do and tell me what I shouldn't just because I'm the fucking savior." now there's anger in her eyes as she looked straight at Snow. The latter, on the other hand, showed guilt as all the things Emma said were true.

And it hurts like a bitch.

And Regina, with all her dislike for Snow, felt sorry for the woman. If it wasn't for her wanting vengeance Emma wouldn't have been sent in a magical wardrobe and grew up without parents.

Emma was about to say more but Regina thought that she already said enough. She flicked her wrist and an invisible force prevented Emma from even opening her mouth. The blonde woman glared at her and tried her best to remove it with her own magic but it was useless.

"If you only followed my advice to practice your magic, you'd be able to remove a simple spell like that" she turned to Snow, "I think this encounter is enough for one day" but before they leave, Regina put a containment spell on the cell.

Emma gave her a look that says 'Really? I removed the one on your vault, what makes you think that I can't do it twice?'

"With all means, try" she put a hand on Snows back to lead her out of the station. She also placed another spell on the whole building, just in case.

Regina wanted to congratulate Snow for holding her ground and not crying inside because the second she finished casting the spell, Snow started crying her eyes out and using baby Neal as some sort of comforter. She looked around and saw no one, at least no one will judge her for making Mary Margaret cry when it's not really her fault. She placed her hand on the woman's back and started rubbing gently, slowly calming the woman. After a few minutes, Mary Margaret stopped crying.

"Let's meet up with David and Henry at home..." she looked at Regina, "Or do you want to find the solution with your books... alone?"

Regina never thought that there will be a time where the other woman will ask for her decision first than just tell her what to do. Of course Henry's different, she'll do everything for Henry even if he asks for it or not.

The simple question assuring her that she doesn't have to be evil anymore. She has a whole family now.

Snow waited patiently for her answer.

"No, I'll just grab some things and I'll be there" she gave her a small smile instead of her usual smirk. Snow also smiled at her. This small exchange showed how they both grew, in between fighting new villains and living in curses.

"Great! See you at the apartment" then Snow skipped, Regina couldn't find other words to describe what the woman was doing, back to her small apartment.

Now all she needs to do is bring some important books and find a solution to remove the Shattered Sight from Emma because, the woman's words cut harder and deeper than any physical pain the woman caused. And Henry's also affected as his other mother seem to say something that made Henry wary around her.

"Arrghh, Reginaaaaa!" she heard Emma shouting her name inside the station with pure anger.

A weird sense of déjà vu washed through her before shrugging it off and walking back to her car. She still have to get some books from her vault after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a Christmas update for you!

A/N: Cursed!Emma ahead. She hates everyone…

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Mistakes are all mine.

* * *

"We need to give her dinner soon" Snow reminded the people in her room after realizing that Emma can't get her own. The three stopped and looked at each other. Regina was able to compose herself faster than the two and she gave Snow a knowing look.

"I think we should just magic her food to her cell after... what happened"

Snow flinched and she continued stirring the sauce she's cooking. After their talk on what to do about Emma this afternoon, Snow decided to bring her daughter lunch because she still needs to eat. Well, that visit was witnessed by Regina, she's needed to get in, and she was positive that the brunette was close to bursting into tears again. Emma didn't blame her like she did this morning, she didn't even give any snide comments about anything. She just sat there on the cot, staring at them. Mary Margaret tried to talk to her but Emma stared at her, no, more like looked through her throughout the woman's speech.

Regina knew what that felt. Henry used to give her that treatment when Emma first came in town.

It's more painful than words.

Seeing that Emma isn't going to talk to her anytime soon, Snow stood up and turned to leave when the sound from the cell caught her attention. She turned her head to see Emma standing up and approach the tray she placed in front of the cell. Emma was looking at it like she wanted it so Snow asked Regina to use her magic to put it in the cell. She complied.

Mary Margaret beamed when Emma picked up the bowl of soup and stood up. She looked at the bowl in her hand and between the bars of her cell, Snow started telling her to eat up and Emma gave her a small smile. The blonde woman suddenly stretched her hand with the bowl, just large enough to be tilted a little without spilling the contents, outside the railing and slowly tipped it to the side. The soup spilling on the floor, the two of them petrified at the unexpected move, although Mary Margaret started crying silently after a few seconds.

Emma didn't stop there, she also picked the plate with her mother's cooking and did the same thing. Regina stared at the food being wasted and thrown on the floor before she turned her gaze to the blonde woman. She was smirking like she did something she's proud of. She doesn't know if it's about the wasting of food or because she was able to make Mary Margaret cry.

Regina grabbed Snow's arm and dragged her out of the station. She saw Emma turn to the left bear claw on the tray and she expected the woman to throw it away like she did with the rest of the food but she bit into it, the smug grin still on her face.

Snow saw what Emma did and just gave her a clear message.

She will reject whatever she will give her.

She rejects her own mother.

David stood up from the couch and walked towards Snow to comfort her. He rubbed her arm gently and the pixie cut woman held his hand. She suddenly turned off the stove and turned around to bury her face into her husband's neck. David embraced the woman and whispered promises of being fine into her ears while rubbing her back with soft strokes. Regina can't help but feel sorry for the woman, even though she also once wished that the annoying woman should be miserable in any way, she didn't expect it to be like this. Being a mother to Henry made her realize things that she won't even know if she wasn't.

She looked at Henry and she could see that he wanted to do something to reassure his grandmother that Emma will be fine, that she's not all evil. Their eyes met and Regina could see what Henry was planning to do, she put her hand on his, the one on top of the table, and shook her head.

"Henry, no" she said firmly and hoped the young man would obey.

"Mom, I know that Emma is under the curse and it will make you do bad things but I know her. Maybe I can get past her and bring out the real Emma"

"Henry, this curse is not like the other curses you've seen. I don't even know if this can be broken by true love's kiss, all we know is that the caster must be killed in order to break it which, in our case, is not possible anymore" Regina looked over her shoulder and saw the two watching them. Mary Margaret still wrapped in David's embrace, her tears stopped falling but soft whimpers still audible. She turned back to Henry.

Regina waited for Henry's answer, the one that will finally persuade her to allow him and see his other mother because it's what he really wanted to do.

But nothing came.

"Henry..." she held his hand tighter. She noticed that, suddenly, he doesn't meet her eyes "Tell me what happened"

He hesitated for a bit, his hands clenched tightly, before answering.

"We... we were walking to Granny's for breakfast, before we met Grandma and Grandpa, this morning. She's complaining about her eyes hurting yesterday and I told her to let Dr. Whale check it for her"

They listened to Henry's story giving that he spent a lot of time with the woman when she started under the curse. Though she noticed the part where he told her to go to Whale and check her eye when the doctor is not an ophthalmologist.

"She shrugged it off and told me that it's just a stubborn dust so we continued our walk to Granny's. We were in front of the door when she suddenly stopped, I asked her what's wrong and she looked at me like I just grew a unicorn horn and started walking back, away from me" Regina saw him clench his jaw, he was trying so hard not to show vulnerability but under her gaze she could see that even reiterating the event is hard for him. However, she did not try to stop him. She knew that Henry will not tell them this if he doesn't want it.

"He said 'Neal' a couple of times and I thought she was talking about baby Neal. I asked her what about the baby and she said that she doesn't get it why they have to name him that too. I asked her what was wrong and then... she suddenly snapped back to being Emma. She asked me why I was looking so worried and I told her what happened, she doesn't have any memory of it so she shrugged it off and we entered Granny's for breakfast. I knew there was something wrong but I didn't know what it was until she started a fight with Leroy but this time she didn't revert back. They started shouting and it was Emma who landed the first blow. Granny was able to stop them by threatening the both of them with a crossbow, I quickly called Gramm and Gramps and they put her behind bars"

Regina got a grasp on how Emma was completely controlled by the curse, her reaction to Henry is enough to earn suspicion that she's not herself but not enough to avoid her.

"Henry, there's something you're not telling me"

"In the station, before I called you, I told her that I was the one who called Gramm and Gramps then she... she said..." he didn't cry, she's giving her credit for that, but it was obvious that he won't be able to continue anymore.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Regina stood up and hugged Henry from behind. He held on to her arms and tried his best to keep his poker face on despite of all the emotions that are threatening to burst out.

"Just leave this to us, okay? I know you wanted to help but I think it's best for you to stay away from Emma until she's cured, I don't want you hurt and I don't want her to do anything to hurt you." she pulled back from their hug and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mary Margaret, David, we need to know the alternative way to remove the curse. Surely there's another way"

"I remember Elsa saying that Anna locked her in the urn then after that she returned to being, well, Anna" Mary Margaret said.

"The curse broke when she accomplished what she wanted to do that time, and it's capturing Elsa in the urn" David finished.

"Now we only need to find what Emma despise most use it as a bait before doing _the alternative_ way I was saying before" she rolled her eyes at the two when their faces showed confusion, "We are not going to let her do anything reckless while she's not herself, we don't even know what she hates the most"

"I thought it was you, Regina" Mary Margaret said and Regina huffed.

"Really, Snow? So you'll let her murder me just to end it?" the short haired brunette shook her head.

"But surely it can't be that bad, maybe she just wanted to get even with someone or lock a person in another magical urn. We can fix that after" David tried his best but Regina refused to indulge them in their fantasy that everything's that easy.

"No, you don't understand. Maybe I don't too but if this curse was cast to wipe the people of Storybrooke, by the Snow Queen nonetheless, I expect it be more than that" she looked around the apartment before her eyes landed on Henry in front of her.

"This curse turns you against all people, no exceptions, but it seemed that the more you care or love the person the more hatred you feel towards them." she looked at the two, "And I expect you to know who those people are"

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, realization dawned on them.

"Now that you realize what you're dealing with, I think it's best if I bring her dinner, alone. No, David, I don't want another Charming crying after visiting their own daughter" she held her hand up to stop him from even voicing out that he's volunteering to go with her.

"Just stay with Snow, I think she needs you more than ever" she walked towards the tray on the counter and Snow poured the sauce on the pasta.

"Why do you think it's best that you go alone?" Snow asked her while they prepare Emma's dinner. David sat beside Henry and started talking to him about the new comics Regina bought him to distract him.

"Because she already hates me and I don't think she can find more things to say to me that will make me cry my eyes out. I think I can handle it"

"But you're not the enemy anymore, Regina. I thought you two are friends now" Snow stated and Regina stopped.

"We are" she admitted.

"Then don't you think that's enough to hurt you too? Why are you doing this, sacrificing yourself again?"

Regina stopped arranging the utensils on the plate, she doesn't even need to do that because it only had a plate, a fork, napkins, and a bottle of water.

"Because she'd done the same" she picked up the tray and used her right hand to hold it from beneath, "She trusted me when no one else did. If it wasn't for her... I wouldn't even be here" then she used her left hand to summon her magic and poof her to the station.

It wasn't until after a few minutes later that Snow realized something, Regina could have magicked the food in the cell, she didn't have to go. Regina was able to steer the conversation and use it to her advantage.

Looks like the hope thing is contagious after all.

Or the woman was just a masochist.

* * *

"You're back" Emma said after Regina appeared in the station, "with more food, great" the sarcasm wasn't lost on the other woman who poofed the tray in the cell. Emma stared at it before looking away.

"I know you're hungry, Emma. I saw you eat the bear claw Mary Margaret put on the tray this afternoon and from your history at Granny's, well, that's like giving you stick of french fries while the whole basket's thrown on the ground" she referenced the act she did earlier and the blonde didn't even give a damn.

"Yeah, well, I prefer to eat on a proper table and not in here" she still didn't make a move to get her food. "Why do you even bother, Regina? Is this the part where the savior turns evil and the Evil Queen becomes the good one? Should I do some theatrics like villains do or should I magic myself a pretty dress? Which one do you think should I do first?"

"Swan, I think you should eat your food and after that tell me exactly where you got the curse"

"What curse? Just because I'm doing what I want and saying the things I wanted to say I'm automatically under the curse? This is the real me. I'm always left behind by people..." she stopped then a bitter smile appeared on her lips, "You know what? This is your fault, no wait, this is Mary Margaret's fault isn't it? For telling your mother about your first boyfriend, Daniel isn't?"

Regina took a deep breath. That last one hit a nerve and she could feel her magic starting to boil inside her. She knew this was a bad idea but she still did it. Maybe Emma's a threat and she's wrong on thinking otherwise.

"It's nobody's fault. Mistakes are made and-"

"No, no, no, you don't get to say that, Your Majesty" the old title made her flinch "With you there's always that one person who's the cause of all the misfortunes that are happening. You blame your mother for forcing you, you blame Mary Margaret for the death of your true love, you blame Gold for manipulating you, and you blame me for stealing Henry from you. It's impossible that you, of all people, are saying that it's nobody's fault? Might as well tell me that pigs can fly, wait," Emma stood up and walked towards the railings, kicking the tray in the process. She looked at Regina straight in the eye, she gave her a wicked grin and continued.

"They can, after all, magic is everything, right?"

With that last comment, a desk was thrown at the opposite cell, the wood breaking into pieces and flying in all directions. Emma took a step back away from the impact point and shielded her face with her arms. Regina looked at her and saw pure satisfaction in the blonde's face.

"Your aiming is a little off, Regina, though you just proved that you haven't changed, once a villain always a villain." Emma smirked at her.

"Just like Gold, your change is only superficial but inside," she pointed at her own chest, "You're still the Evil Queen with a rotten heart"

Regina turned around, her back facing the savior. Her hands were clenched tightly, preventing her magic to just burst out and repeat what just happened. Her breath hitched and she found herself stopping her tears from falling. She shouldn't feel this way but she can't help it, even though she knew that Emma's influenced by the curse and making her emphasize the dark side of a person, past or present, all she said about blaming others were true. About wanting magic to get her revenge.

But she's standing her ground about her change. She's doing everything to change, at first because of Henry but now for her own. She's willing to take those words from other people but hearing it from Emma, the person she trusts the most, aside from Henry, is like telling her that all she did for her was just a lie.

An act.

It's like breaking everything they've built so far.

"I remember you saying something to me, what was it again?" Her tone a question but Regina knew better, she was mocking her.

"Oh right, you said that I never had your back and I never will. Weird because I remember protecting you from the town and saving you from death when the first curse broke, was that not having your back? Defending you from the Wraith that sent me and Mary Margaret to the Enchanted Forest and almost dying there a couple of times was not having your back? Really, Regina, I could go on if you want me to"

Enough. She had enough. She didn't say anything more to the blonde as she magicked herself to her mansion. She doesn't want Henry and the two idiots seeing her weak, vulnerable. She clearly underestimated Emma and the curse even though she's the one who reminded Snow how powerful it can be.

She needs to find out how to break the curse before the blonde can cause more trouble. She wanted to forget that it ever happened and just continue with her life, but her painful encounter with Emma also gave her information and idea on how the curse works. She could find a solution if she can find the loophole in the curse.

Regina sighed as she realized something. She shouldn't think of it this way but she can't help it, the woman also likes counting the scores.

And the current numbers are not in their favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support guys, I'm happy you find this interesting! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and added this to their favorites. Thank you very much!

Oh, Happy New Year!

* * *

Regina closed another book and put it on top of the stack that is slowly growing beside her. Snow was eyeing her from the kitchen as she sipped her tea and Henry opening and scanning the books that her mom already put on the 'Not this one' pile. Regina didn't mind both as she continued reading the words on the paper hoping that something will give her the solution to the blonde's problem.

"Regina, here is the box you asked me to... bring" David opened the door with a loud bang that startled the two but not the woman he was addressing. Eyebrows raised and eyes slightly wide, he looked at Mary Margaret and the woman just shook her head. He placed the box beside Regina and she nodded at him without looking up from the book.

She was able to shut out David as soon as he dropped the box beside her. Her mind returned to the happenings in the sheriff station yesterday and tried to remember the useful information rather than the painful truth, although not all, that Emma threw at her. She didn't know why but coming from the blonde seem to double the effect rather than dull it.

She sighed as she closed the book she's reading and placed it on the top of the pile before picking a new one. She raised a brow on this particular book as she realized what it was about and she wanted to throw it to the wall for mocking her all this time, but she needed it so she just continued reading. The book contained explanations about the effects of specific curses, though the Shattered Sight was not in the coverage of the book, some curses share the same effects, but differs in the intensity, and also the after effects. She flipped the pages faster as she does not need explanations on how curses should affect a person, she'd already done that many times before and one will learn that experience is really a much better teacher, although crueler.

Regina stopped at the start of the 'Residual Effects' part, her index finger following every line in the book as she whispered some words to herself so she won't forget easily. Her forehead furrowed in confusion as she read a passage about 'Residual Curses'.

She lifted the book closer to her so she can read without tiring her neck too much and nearly jumped off the chair seeing Hook sitting on the other side. He was using his hook to turn the pages of the book he chose, which Regina knew he wouldn't understand, and looked up to see her finished with what she was doing. A smile appeared on his face and he quickly shut the book close and pushed it to the side.

"I thought I would wait longer, glad that I caught your attention" he leaned back on his chair, his fingers drumming on the table.

"What do you want, pirate?" she spat. She didn't even bother hiding her disgust at the mere sight of him, or any part of him for that matter, and he also didn't say anything about it. Although Hook seemed surprise the first time Regina sent a sarcastic comment about something he said to Emma, Hook asked her after if she told Regina and the blonde just shrugged her shoulders. Regina can't help it, his declarations of love sound like sweet promises to his ears but all she could hear was a creepy man spitting out sweet words to woo a woman into his bed. If he ever had any bed in the first place.

"Easy with the words, Your Majesty, I'm here to ask you a favor and not a fight" he stopped drumming his fingers and leaned forward and looked at her straight in the eye.

"And why would I do what you ask me to?" she raised a perfectly curved brow at him confused at his sudden move. A thought hit her afterwards and remembered that Emma's locked up in the sheriff's station with her magic. "You're going to ask me to let you see Emma"

"Yes, Mary Margaret and David said that only you can enter and leave the station. I want to see Emma, I want to know if she's alright"

Regina looked at the two in the kitchen, Snow's mug seem to have infinite tea as the woman was still sipping it and David standing quietly behind her, before looking at Henry, who's now still sitting in the corner, rather than beside her, with some of the books he's reading.

"She's quite alright, Hook." Regina sighed as she willed herself not to say anything more that will embarrass herself and the pirate.

"I know she'll be fine as long as she's in the station but I want to see her. Since she got the curse I only get reactions of disappointment whenever I ask about her around town"

"Are you sure you want to? The curse seem to worsen every minute I fail to find a solution, Snow already cried." she moved her head towards the two behind her. _'I almost did'_

"This curse is worse if Emma loves or cares about you, she loves you, Killian. I think this is a bad idea-"

"I think this is a perfect idea" he interrupted Snow, "All curses can be broken and I can try breaking it. A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

"Tell me, how exactly will you break the curse if she won't let you?" Regina asked him. Plans are easily said than done, this curse is not that easy to break and Regina was sure that a true love's kiss can't end it.

"And true love's kiss doesn't work if it's only one sided" David said and all three of them looked at him. "I tried to kiss Snow once while she's under the spell Rumple gave her, she lost her memory about who I was and it didn't work the first time I did it."

"I pushed him away and kicked him" Snow smiled at the memory of it.

"But she remembers, she's just seeing things in a more... darker view" Killian replied and Regina held up a hand to stop him from saying another word. He clearly doesn't get it.

"She remembers but she, as you said, doesn't see it the same way as you do. If you see your relationship all sunshine and sunflowers," she cringed at the thought of Emma and the pirate together, "she sees it as dull and lifeless and she will use everything she knows about you to hurt you. She will uncover all of your secrets and you will be left wondering if all she said was true. You will find yourself doubting if that's what she really felt behind her smiles and laughs, you will feel bad about yourself for not noticing it and will promise yourself to always make sure she'll be alright. But despite your efforts on trying, you will still fail because you realize that you're now paying too much attention on her and she hates it. You will never be able to return once you know what darkness she sees in you." Regina paused, "Do you still want to see her?"

She was now standing, towering Hook and making her feel that she's more powerful than him than she already does. Hook noticed this and refused to back down, he stood up and continued to hold her gaze.

Regina could feel the awkwardness shifting around them after her speech. Snow and David were looking at each other like Regina told them she eats kittens for breakfast, she could already feel their negative answer to her question even if it's not directed to them.

Hook, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered by what Regina said and the determination in his eyes annoyed Regina a bit.

"I won't change my mind, Regina, no matter what you say to me. I will see Emma and you will let me pass" he stepped closer to her, invading her space, but Regina stood her ground and raised her hands on her hips. "You will take me to her"

She felt the need to tell him to be ready for what will Emma say but held herself. Let the pirate know what's waiting for him on his own, after all, if he was listening to what she said a warning is not really needed.

"Fine" she whispered and Killian let out a smile of relief, he thought the woman would refuse. It won't stop him from seeing Emma but it would definitely be harder and he would have to use a bit of the dust he was able to save, the one Rumple gave him to get Henry, to disarm the spell.

Regina and Hook went to the station. Regina grumbling under her breath about how Emma should tell the pirate off or she would be forced to punch him in the face, magic is too good for him anyway. He was trying to make small talks during their walk and Regina can only see one connection to the things he was saying; that Emma loved him so much and it might spark something in her that can weaken the curse.

Regina scoffed, even Snow White and Prince Charming, the famous true love couple, can't help but insult each other.

"...I'm sure she'll see through" he finished his latest talk about him and Emma and Regina could only roll her eyes as she lowered the spell on the building.

"Then maybe I should just poke a hole through your head so she can see through" she snapped.

"I will let that pass because you'd let me see my girlfriend" they turned at the corner and they saw Emma sitting on the cot, leaning on the wall, her head tipped back, while whistling a song Regina recognizes.

"Swan" Hook called and Emma turned her head. She didn't smirk or nodded her head, instead, she just looked at Hook before leaning her head back again and continued whistling.

Regina raised a brow, "That's... new"

Emma always had a reaction be it a smirk or just a small raise of her eyebrows.

"Swan, are you alright?" Hook walked closer to the cell but Emma still ignored him.

Regina stayed at the corner, she wanted to stay away from the two for the mean time but she still wanted to hear what the blonde woman will say. She knew that David will get his fair share of guilt tripping and insults from Emma, Snow got one, two even. Henry got one, though she still doesn't know what was said. Hell, she even got one.

And she's waiting for this one.

"Swan, love, talk to me. I want to help you" Hook continued as he tried to touch the bars but the spark that burned his fingers made him pull away. Emma looked amuse by this.

"Only I can hold the bars" she finally said, her voice uncomfortably calm. Not like when she knew she's safe or she's calm because everyone she loves is safe from her. She's calm in a way that she knew what she's going to do and she's goddamn sure it will succeed.

"Okay, you could have said that before" Hook said before clearing his throat, "Swan, I'm here to help you break the curse. I asked Regina to bring me here because I know you can do it."

"Just go away, I don't need you or your help"

"Please, Emma, your parents are worried that you-"

Emma scoffed, he looked at Hook with her 'Really?' expression.

"You worry about my parents? Really?" she said it like she can't believe it. She shook her head and looked at him with blank eyes. "But you have to, right? You have to get their affection because of me."

"I..." Hook tried to reason out but came out short, "Yes, I do but I'm changing. I'm changing for you, I'm not the same man I was before and I do not want to be him anymore."

"But you can't change that fast, Hook. Not just because you found your 'true love' doesn't mean you've changed. You still haven't done something to prove that you've changed."

"But I have and I'm not here to boast it or anything, I'm here for you"

"Then show me" Emma stood up and walked towards Hook. Regina couldn't see her anymore because of Hook and she strained her ear to hear but to no avail.

"I want to but Regina won't let you" Regina heard Hook say and they continued their hushed conversation. Her skin tingled with her magic and she can't, for the life of her, figure out why it's going wonky right now. She took deep breaths to calm her and decided to cut this little reunion.

"Hook, say goodbye. We need to go" she realized that Emma was holding Hook's face by his cheek and the pirate tried his best not to get burned by the spell as he leaned as close as he can. The tingling was now harder to ignore as it started swirling towards her closed hand, an invisible force forcing her hands open to release the magic.

They whispered for a bit before Hook finally left Emma and walked past Regina out the door. Regina shot Emma a glare before she turned around to leave.

"Did that get to you?" Emma's voice rang out and Regina stopped, "I still got my happy ending"

"Never, dear" she replied as she put the spell back on the building.

* * *

"She didn't snap at you like... snap?" Snow interrogated Hook after returning to the apartment and finding out that their trip didn't end up with tears. David also listened with interest and came up with the conclusion that maybe Emma's already fighting it, after all, she's the result of true love.

"Aye, she said that the cursed part of her always wins but when I talked to her she was able to win for the first time, it was Emma I'm sure."

"And you believed her?" Regina rolled her eyes, she returned to her placed in the middle of the book towers, and continued to browse the books. "You're dumber than I thought"

"It's her, I'm sure" he glared at her from the counter.

"And I'm sure she's just playing you, knowing how head-over-heels you are with her" Regina glared back, "She's going to use you to get out of that cell and into the streets, her magic is still under training and you don't want to know what she can do with a simple flick of her wrist"

Silence followed, no dared to break either the silence or Regina and Hook's unending glare match. Fortunately, Henry just finished a section of the book he was reading and thought that the information he had is very important.

"Hook had a disarming potion for containment spells once, he used it while we were under the curse" the four adults looked at him: two surprised, one fearful, and one ready to mangle the pirate. "And I found something interesting that might help us break the curse" Henry added, which was completely ignore by a now fuming Regina.

"Did you tell her about it?" the information turned the wheels in Regina's head and it connected the pieces together. She was fishing for information and the sea brained pirate easily gave her access to what she needed. She clenched her jaws, waiting for an answer. She can't help but tell herself that she's surrounded by idiots.

"Yes, I told her about it and she didn't even ask for it. She just told me that she needed to prove herself first before you release her and she can't prove anything while she's locked up" he answered back.

"That's what she wanted you to think! God, can you be more vulnerable? Did the idea of true love and happy ever after filled your brain with nonsense that you can't even tell if your girlfriend was lying, given that she's under a curse? Or did your rum flooded your brain already?" she snapped. Turning around to face the front door and clenching her hands prevented her from throwing the pirate out the window and inevitably kill him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." David decided that it was enough and he needed to interfere before they start killing each other, he stood between the two just in case. "She knows about the potion but she won't get her hands on one if we won't give it to her. Regina," he turned to his left, "you need to calm down for a second, nothing happened yet and nothing will, okay?" he turned to his right.

"Hook, from now on you will not tell her anything when she ask for it, and you will also not give any kind of potion to her, Understand?"

"Aye..." the pirate weakly responded, "Although there's a little problem, mate"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell me you promised her you'll get her out of there, if you do, I'll swear you'll be walking on two pegs tomorrow" Regina's deep voice echoed around the room, terrifying the hell out of the Charmings.

Hook swallowed, he wonders if he's still be able to keep the peg after this. Or maybe his arm. Or head. Or his body in one piece, actually.

Better say it now than later.

"I... she stole the potion from me." Regina didn't move but she also didn't turn so he continued, "I was keeping it in the pocket of my jacket and she pulled it off when I was... occupied."

"She's... out?" David voiced out and it seem to bring the people inside the small loft back to reality.

"Oh, I take it back" Regina said and turned. Hook froze under her stare, her eyes were now almost purple and Hook doesn't get why Regina was so mad. More than what should be, anyway.

"You won't be walking on pegs anymore, captain, because you won't be walking at all" Regina took one intimidating step at a time and David tried to stop her but she used her magic to glue them on their places. Regina stopped in front of Hook, her hand hovering above his chest.

"Mom, no!" Henry shouted, hoping that her mother would listen but it seems that anger rendered her deaf to their shouts and pleas.

"Regina, no, stop!" Snow shouted from the kitchen and David yanked and yanked his foot off the ground to no avail.

Regina pulled her hand back to thrust it into Hook's chest when an extremely loud explosion shook the apartment. Some plates fell from the cupboard and the hanging pots fell on the ground, dust from the ceiling fell on them.

It also snapped Regina out of her trance, surprised at the familiar position she's currently in. She took a step back and removed the binding spell.

"What the hell, Regina?" David said as he dusted himself and helping Snow do the same.

"I don't..." she looked at her hands before another explosion was heard.

Henry looked out of the window and saw people panicking, smoke was coming from the harbor and he could also see fire rising above the roofs.

"At the harbor" he said before running out of the loft.

The four were left, Regina was still confused on what just happened and Hook was still silent about it.

"We will deal with each other later but for now we need to see what just happened" David and Snow ran out of the apartment, following Henry.

Regina averted her eyes from the open window, where she can see the smoke and hear the screams of the town, and back to the pirate before her.

"If ever something happens to Storybrooke, or Emma, or Henry, or even the two idiots," she leaned forward, her breath slapping him on the face.

"You will pay" then she left the room leaving a terrified Hook in her wake.

* * *

A/N: Wondered where baby Neal is? Yeah, me either. I guess she's at Belle's... or something. (Yeah, I TOTALLY forgot about baby Neal. No excuses.)

P.S. Please don't hate me for forgetting that angel of a baby, please? :| *Whispers* I have cookies ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of gulls above and the soft crash of waves against the harbor and boats drowned the heavy breathing of the person standing on the docks. Her body bent over, her hands on her knees, and having a hard time taking in air from her run from the station. She's safe here, for now. No one would think that she'll be here, not even that stinky pirate she even considered calling boyfriend. She winced as she stood straight and stretched. Being locked in a cell is not really healthy and friendly to the joints.

She could move inside the cell and it's not like she can't do some exercise but the feeling of being caged was enough to make her body think that she didn't move an inch before she escaped.

She took a moment to breathe in some air, her chest feeling free than ever. This is the only thing she wanted, to be free.

She glared at the horizon. She doesn't want any of this, this is not who she is. She is Emma Swan, a bail bonds person. She makes her living by catching assholes that thinks they could get away with what they did and not just sitting on a desk and being sheriff that occasionally save cats on trees. She's a freaking badass before, she admits it's lonely but no one's counting her on for something. No one giving their lives to her to keep and save, no breaking curses, no parents that don't even have experience in parenting, no adoptive mother that tried to kill her and making her life a living hell, no kid that thinks she's a knight in shining armor and practically worshiping her.

She doesn't want any of those. Any of it.

She could just skip town, there's a spell that can erase her memories and she won't remember any of it. She could just run away.

Emma clenched her hands, she could feel magic bubbling from inside. The uncontrollable flame inside her fueled by the all the feelings she's going through now. What happened to her was no destiny, it was rigged. Paved by the same people she's living with in this small town. She was supposed to be the savior, she was to break the curse, she has to bring the happy endings.

She's tired of it.

She took deep breaths as she felt her magic trying to burst out, she doesn't care what happens to her, to anyone, but she can't risk to be discovered. She wanted to get even. And she's going to get it.

"Hey, you're that dumb sheriff, aren't ya?" a slurred voice called from behind her and Emma turned around to see a drunk man swaying side by side with a bottle in his hand. He looked like he haven't taken a bath in days and the stench combined with the smell of rum, Emma winced, was a confirmation of that.

"Yeah, I'm that dumb sheriff," she rolled her eyes and he stopped before her, "who are you?"

The drunk man took a swig of his drink before wiping his mouth with the back of her hand. He pointed a finger at her and continued to sway from side to side.

"You... you ruined everything. You poisoned the captain" he said, his accusing finger now hovering over her face.

"Captain?" Emma pondered for a second before realizing that there's only one captain in town.

"Yessss, the captain," he took another swig and threw the bottle in the water, he took a step forward and Emma cringed from the smell of his breath. "You lured him and poisoned him, he will not turn his back on his ship and his crew but look what you did.

He sold his ship for you and he left us here to do... nothing!" he poked her shoulder at the last word. Emma slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she pushed him away, the man fell on his butt from his lack of balance and continued glaring at her.

"I didn't poison your captain, I didn't lure him. He's the one who came to me and I didn't tell him to sell his stupid boat, he did it himself to show how much he loves me. And you know what, that didn't even prove anything, it just showed that he'll abandon important things and people when there's another superior to them."

"You're not superior in any way, bitch"

"I am. Why would he choose me over his beloved ship and entire crew if I'm not?" she smirked at him. She already won this thing.

"You-" he charged towards her and launching a punch towards her face. Emma was ready for his attack, she averted his punch by pushing his hand away from her face and grabbing the same hand and twisting it to his back. The man groaned and as Emma pushed his arm down to his back he kneeled on one knee to reduce the pain.

"You don't stand a chance. You're drunk and you can't even see clearly." she tightened her grip and pulled his hand back and made him cry out in pain. His other hand holding his pained shoulder.

"You're not the savior, you're just a deceiving bitch who steals what others have and throw it after you're done. You can't even appreciate anything." he winced when Emma pushed her knee on the middle of his back and, at the same time, pull his arm further back. His shoulder popped and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I do appreciate things, for example, I'm appreciating your cries of pain right now"

The man started letting the tears fall from his eyes. His arms were bended in an odd angle but Emma continued to inflict pain on the poor soul.

"Ow, what the hell!" Emma pulled her hand from his arm and quickly stepped back when the man pulled a knife from his boot and blindly slashed behind him, he was able to give her a cut on her lower arm.

The man popped his still numb shoulder back to its place and prepared to attack. His inebriation was forgotten as the need for revenge and hate flooded through him.

"You should've died when you were sent here. Should've let the Evil Queen kill you but no, your parents relied on you to save them. They let their only baby live alone so they can be saved." he sniffed and grinned at her, "Without being savior, who are you?"

Emma didn't hear what he was saying, her glare was sure to kill him if it was converted into a physical one. She raised her hands to fry him with the fireball spell she was practicing inside the cell, without anyone knowing of course, and just kill him so he would stop. She's not the only one who cannot appreciate things. That one time she wasn't able to control her powers when the

Snow Queen taunted her was like nightmare. It's like all of her good deeds were thrown out the window and all they could see was the monster.

Emma felt something wrong, the power she felt inside was way too strong for a small fire but she didn't mind as long as she can turn this drunk man into a toast. Her magic started running and the fear of conjuring a large lump of magic was gone and replaced by her desire to kill.

She smirked, the idea appealed to her right there.

"You should have ran when you had the chance" she said and magic erupted out of her hands. It was way too powerful than she first imagined and it knocked her back on the ground. She heard a loud thump on the docks and saw the man on all fours on the wooden boards, his head looking over his shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw the cannery on fire.

"You... you're really a monster and you just proved it" he scrambled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at her, "you should be locked, I'm going to tell Snow about you being here. I'll tell her you wanted to kill me!" he quickly turned and ran away from her.

Emma had the urge to send another fireball behind him but decided against it. She could let them know what she's up to without being near them. She's still not discovered but she needed to get away as fast as she could before the whole town flock in to see what happened. So she started running towards the forest, she should be safe there. Graham, the only one who knows the forest like the back of his hand, was dead and no one in Storybrooke is near to having that familiarity with it, well maybe Robin and his boy scouts. Maybe she should burn their camp for a start then she would have the time to plan what to do with the people of Storybrooke.

* * *

They were running towards the docks with the other citizens, who heard the explosion and decided to know what happened, when a scruffy man with a breath that smelled like rum ran smack into Snow. Charming was able to catch Snow before she falls on the ground but the drunk man continued to dive into the asphalt road, face first.

"Hey, watch where you're going, buddy" Charming grabbed his elbow and helped him up. The man mumbled apologies but stopped when he looked up and saw who he ran into.

"Snow!" he exclaimed, his eyes went past her shoulder and also saw Hook behind her. He shoved Snow aside and quickly grabbed the leather jacket of his captain and started babbling about what Emma did to him.

"Captain, this is the savior's fault! She tried to attack me with her magic but it ended up burning the cannery. She tried to kill me, Captain!"

"What did you do to her?" Hook asked and grabbed his shoulders, his breath already gave him away as to what happened. It is also possible that Emma started it and the drunk sailor lost it after.

"She tried to burn me alive, Capt'n"

"Who started it?" he looked at him sharply, telling him to not tell a lie.

The drunk man looked everywhere but him before biting his tongue and letting out a loud grunt. "I did, but all I said was true!

She poisoned you! She lured you in!"

"Where is she?!" he shouted at his face, the man quickly shut his trap. Hook's face was scrunched up, his eyebrows almost touching, and his eyes bore holes in the middle of the other man's forehead.

"I... I don't know, she ran away after... I didn't see her-"

"Which direction did she ran to?"

"Over there," the man pointed towards the small houses on their left but everyone knew that it was the forest he was pointing at, "she... she went in that direction, in the forest"

The five looked at each other and started to run without sparing a second glance at the drunk man behind them. The burning building will be taken care of but first they have to find Emma and quickly contain her. Her magic is already powerful and Regina knew that anger will fuel it more, it will be impossible to control it if ever they get to her too late.

"We need to split up if we want to find her faster" Charming suggested as they stopped in a middle of a small clearing, looking at the open forest and taking just one path would take them time.

"Split up?" Regina echoed, disbelievingly.

"Yes, but-" he raised a hand to stop Regina from uttering another word, "We will not engage her or anything alone. Call everyone then we will talk to her"

Regina gave a good few seconds before nodding. "Henry's with me" she put a hand on his shoulder and Henry placed his on top of it, reassuring the woman that he won't go with anyone else but her.

"Charming and I will go. Hook?"

"I'll be fine on my own, I don't think Emma really wanted to kill anyone" his face was serious but there was sureness in his voice that Regina thought she faintly heard him say 'Especially me'.

After deciding which way they will take, and making sure Hook knew how to use his phone correctly, they parted ways. The way

Regina and Henry took was fairly dry and there's no parted grass or anything that indicated that this path is taken but Regina continued to walk with Henry in front of her. Henry, on the other hand, was pretty confident in his stride, his steps steady and it looks like he knew where he was going, which is ridiculous because Henry doesn't spend that much time in the forest especially this part of the forest as far as Regina knows, and looked over his shoulder form time to time to check on Regina every other minute.

The doubt of Henry knowing the path they are taking was thrown out the window when they reached a fork at the middle. It wasn't obvious but the large tree in the middle of their path suggest that they take another way, and since there is no visible pathway on the ground, that can be any direction as long as it is open.

"This way" Henry turned left, he pulled the vines obstructing the way and Regina, being the protective mother she is, warned him about splinters and thorns.

"Henry, be careful-"

"Shhhhh!" Henry quickly crouched down and looked at Regina, who was surprised that his son just shushed her, and grabbed her down to his level when Regina just stared at him.

"Look!" he whispered at her and moved a little to the side so Regina can see what he was seeing. With her clothing, her usual pencil skirt, silk blouse under her black trench coat, and heeled boots, a simple 'moving forward while crouching' seems like a hard task to do. But she was able to do it eventually.

"Emma" Regina whispered as the familiar jacket's color is like a neon sign in the middle of the dull color of the trees. Her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders and the top of her head a little messy. She was pacing back and forth while shaking her hands that are obviously shinning with magic, powerful magic, as Regina can faintly feel it from their location, a little higher ground than where Emma's pacing and they were covered with a few more vines in front of them.

Looks like they're at the wilder side of the forest and how Henry knew, she's wishing it was only a coincidence, that Emma was going there will be a long talk after they return everything back to normal, or as normal as it can be.

"Let's call Grams and Gramps and Hook then we can-"

A loud rustle of leaves below caught their attention and Henry stopped for a second. Emma was on guard that instant and quickly jumped back, her hands ready in front of her and she looked like she's ready to pounce or just blast the person to kingdom come.

More rustling and from the crowding bushes and trees emerged the one handed pirate. Great. Expect the pirate to ignore the plan and just do whatever he wants.

"Hook?" Henry's eyebrow raised but it wasn't confusion on his face, just a plain 'Really?' He pulled out his phone from his coat's pocket. "I'll just call Gram and Gramps, they need to know where we are and what's happening"

While Henry was dialing Snow and Charming, Regina kept her eyes on the two below. Emma was still on her fighting stance and she showed no clue that the words the pirate are telling her are working. She wanted to sneak closer just so she can hear what they are talking about. The way Emma's face is crunched up and every back step she takes every time Hook steps closer to her tells her that this will not end well. She knew that she should interfere on what will happen as she felt the air around them shift and Emma's magic starting to get wild.

She grabbed Henry's shoulder to boost her up to standing position as her heels are digging on the ground. Henry stopped talking to his grandparents to look up at Regina.

"Stay here, Henry, don't come down until they are here" she started to walk away to find a good inclination, where she won't roll down the small hill after tripping on a branch or a vine, where there are plenty of hanging vines or branches to hold on to.

"Mom, don't" Henry called and Regina looked back, "she might hurt you"

He looked worried and Regina sent him a reassuring smile.

"I won't let her" she replied, she knew that it was said to tell him that she'll stay safe but they both knew what it was really about. Regina continued her trek down the slope, still covered by the thick trunks and the shadows it cast.

She was able to close the distance just enough to hear them and prevent any sudden moves made by Emma if she ever decided to blast him away. Even though Regina disliked Hook she won't let anyone die and she will not let Emma kill anyone, not on her watch.

"Swan, I'm here to help" she heard Hook say, she could see his desperation from where she was hiding. His good hand reaching up, trying to reach for Emma but the woman just ignores his advance and kept her distance.

"I don't need your help, what do you know about having magic anyway? You know nothing, you don't know how terrifying having something you don't want and you can't even control it. Then the moment you release it, that one moment you don't even want to, it makes you the monster. The monster that even your parents can't stand." Emma's voice cracked and Regina knew that she's preventing herself from crying. Regina tried to move a little more closer but her boots are not really for walking in the woods and the heel sunk in one of the small mud puddles, Regina lost her balance for a second but was able to steady herself by leaning to the trunk beside her.

She quickly looked at the two and she sighed in relief when they seem to continue talking. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly fished it out of her coat's pocket, it was Henry, and answered it.

"Henry, are you with Snow and Charming?" she kept her eyes on the two, Emma was shouting now and Hook doesn't seem to get what she's saying and kept his steady advance.

"Yeah" some shuffling was heard and it was Snow's voice who answered next.

"Regina, we see them. Where are you?"

"I'm near them, behind Emma"

"What are we going to do? Hook didn't wait for us and we can tell that Emma's starting to loose control" Snow's voice sounded calm but there was a small waver and Regina can tell she's frowning from worry.

"We just need to knock her out so we can bring her back in the station"

"But how are-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Emma shouted, interrupting their conversation. Regina saw a large bolt of light escape from Emma's hand and hit Hook, he was thrown on a tree trunk and he landed on the ground with a loud grunt.

Snow was shouting something but Regina ignored her as she ended the call and decided to reveal herself. Emma was posed to strike for the second time but Regina immobilized her. Emma was shouting curses at her and it surprised Regina that Emma knew it was her.

"Regina, let me go, you won't be able to keep me like this forever" Regina knew that she's trying to use her magic to escape her invisible bonds but her control is still not enough to free her.

"Regina!" Snow, Charming, and Henry emerged from the forest and approached them. Snow's fidgeting and Charming's grim face told Regina that something else happened before they got here.

"Emma..." Henry's whisper did not go unnoticed and Regina quickly encircled an arm around Henry's shoulder to hold him close.

She turned to Snow who looked sadly at Emma but the latter kept on giving them glares and shouting curses, blaming them for their decisions and for being selfish.

"The Merry men's camp... it's destroyed" Charming was the one to break the news, "most of the men are sent to the hospital, and some of them received minor injuries but..." Charming looked at Snow seriously, she held his hand that's on her shoulder for comfort.

"Most of them were hurt badly, and two of them are... are-" Snow wasn't able to finish her sentence and Regina felt something heavy in her stomach, dread bubbling and slowly creeping up on her.

"They're not dead, Mom" Henry said and Regina turned to him, his eyes looked tired but obviously not ready for a rest, "Grams said that when they arrived the two were bleeding profusely from the head and other parts of their body. They're in danger but they're not dead"

Even though it wasn't really that relieving to hear that two of them 'might' die, it was still better. It's already difficult that they have casualties with Emma blasting anyone but it's even harder after Emma comes to and learns that she killed someone.

"I hope they die, they're not important anyway" Emma said.

"You don't know what you're saying, you will regret everything after we find a cure" Henry replied, his voice stern but Regina knew that he's keeping his shit together with effort as his hand gripped Regina's as hard as he could but Regina didn't mind.

"Oh I know what I'm saying, and the only thing I regret is that I wasn't able to finish those campers. I should have stayed to make sure that I finished the job" she taunted and Henry stiffen in Regina's embrace.

"Enough, I'll just magic Emma into her cell" Regina flicked her wrist and purple cloud surrounded Emma before it scattered away from her, a faint white shine pushed Regina's magic away, Emma's magic rejecting to be dominated.

"Maybe I can't escape this but you will not bring me anywhere, if I stay here, you should too" she glared at Regina, the only thing she could do to show her defiance.

"Emma, please..." Snow started.

"Snow" Regina shook her head at the woman and Snow quickly stopped. Her eyes gathered moisture and she clamped her right hand over her mouth to prevent the sobs. Charming tightened his hold on her and threw a gloomy glance at Emma.

Regina just wanted it all to end, she wanted them to go back to their routine, defeating and blasting villains that tries to harm anyone in Storybrooke. Even though she doesn't show it, they're not the only one who wanted to help Emma so bad. She'd trade her new light magic just to snap Emma out of the curse.

"Maybe we should just try that true love's kiss..." Snow whispered, looking at the ground.

"You know it won't work if the other doesn't feel what they're supposed to feel" Charming reminded her.

"I know" Snow admitted, "But it's the only thing we have now, there's no harm in trying"

"It would work if Hook is awake and not sleeping on the forest floor" Regina said looking at the body of Hook comfortably lying on the pile of dried leaves that scattered a little when he fell.

Charming and Snow also looked at him and they went to him to wake him up. Henry followed them though he just stood behind them while they propped Hook into a sitting position.

Regina felt a headache coming and just realized how much of a mess this was than she first thought. They're running out of options, they can't keep Emma in a cell forever and they can't keep her like that much longer. The moment Emma controls her magic will be their undoing. She's too powerful for her own good.

She started too run all of their options in her head: True love's kiss not so sure, killing Snow Queen out of the picture, brewing an antidote is impossible without an object infected with the curse, a forgetting potion is good but not the greatest of ideas and Emma forgetting everything is more painful than this, locking her up is just temporary.

They need to remove the shards from her eyes and ordinary science won't stand a chance. They need magic.

An idea sprung from nowhere, it was a sure way to remove the curse.

'Just like...'

No. There is probably another way.

There is another way.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
